the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecks family
Hecks is the surname of an old mutant family descended from Mr. Demonic NoHead and possibly Valarie Lethletera. They were once pure-bloods, but Rotta Hecks married Fobble Greg Hecks, thus their son Peter Hecks was half-blood. They are also very wealthy. During the Second NoHead War, the Hecks' loyalties were divided and Rotta and Greg met their ends thanks to Mr. Stupid NoHead. Because Bella and her husband had been killed beforehand, Peter was left as the only known survivor of the family. He went on to oppose Mr. Stupid NoHead and his army and destroy them once and for all. He played an important role in four different wars and was the one to defeat the Gladiator once and for all. He also has a Holocard in his honor. History Early history The Hecks family descended from a twelfth-century mutant named Wilfred of Wales, a locally well-beloved and eccentric man, whose nickname, ‘the Hell Hoarder’, became corrupted in time to ‘Hecks’. Wilfred was a vague and absent-minded fellow whose Fobble neighbors often called upon his medicinal services. None of them realized that Wilfred’s wonderful cures for pox and ague were mutated; they all thought him a harmless and lovable old chap, pottering about in his garden with all his funny plants. His reputation as a well-meaning eccentric served Wilfred well, for behind closed doors he was able to continue the series of experiments that orchestrated the genocide of the kingdom. Historians credit Wilfred as the originator of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used to this day. His sales of such cures to fellow mutants enabled him to leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon his death. Wilfred’s eldest son, Derwin, married a beautiful young mutant by the name of Ariel Foulle, who came from the village of Albany. She was the great-niece of Valarie Lethletera. Ralphie Hecks a later descendant of the Hecks family, served as a member of the Mutamon from 1552-1582. He was a supporter of the PROM, instead of wishing to declaring war on Fobbles like the more militant members of the Mutamon. At some point before 1693 members of the family immigrated to England. Samuel Hecks was one of the original twelve Knights trained and appointed in England. It can be assumed that he was educated at Commonwealth School of Mutantry. Sam's distant relation to the famous Baby Intelligence would not be uncovered until centuries later by eager genealogists. Tom Hecks (known as Pete to his friends), grandfather to Rotta Hecks, also served in the Mutamon, from 1920-1932. Recent history Peter Hecks, known to all as Baby Intelligence, was born several years after the end of the First NoHead War. His mother, Rotta, was a secret member of the Order of the NoHeads while Greg Hecks was a toymaker. When Peter was a day old, he escaped from his crib and over the next few days he learned to walk, speak, and read simple books. At a party, he escaped from his stroller and employed telekinesis for the first time. Unbeknownst to him, Rotta and Greg were both plotting a way to get rid of him. Creating the S.M.S.B. Peter was finally abandoned. He was asked by NASA’s leading officials to attend a space mission. Rotta left the station with Greg before he could return to Earth, after declaring he was not welcome in their home. Just then, a UFO showed up. Attempting to intervene, Peter fought back and attacked the UFO with a barrage of laser blasts. He was then able to blow up the UFO by deploying a missile. Astronauts and police by saving their ship from the UFO in a heated battle. He was then able to land the wrecked ship in the parking lot at NASA. When he came inside, he collapsed from exhaustion and misery. At that moment, a police officer named Zett arrived, who told him the police were going to adopt him, since his parents were still stubborn about their decision. He followed Zett, and was then beckoned by someone else to follow him inside a closet. Curious, Peter went inside to find a mutant baby who looked very much like himself. The baby, whose name was Sebiscuits, wished him luck, but before anything else could be said, Zett beckoned him out of the closet. Peter followed him to the police car, and they went to the police station. Peter underwent vigorous training for the next month. A friendly police officer named Dexter, who was in his twenties, joined Peter Hecks and assisted largely in his training. On 2 July, when Peter was three weeks old, he and Dexter were assigned to protect a politician from pirates who were kidnapping powerful figures for ransom. Pirates attacked the vessel, exploiting weaknesses in the design, and the politician was kidnapped despite the actions of the two police. Although Dexter had met his former friend, Sean Cornelly, who had come to forgive him, he did not tell his friend that he knew the former police. Like Dexter, Peter came to suspect that the security weaknesses and malfunctions on the senator’s craft during the battle has been deliberate sabotage, since the craft had recently undergone a security retrofit. He traced the sabotage of the senator’s ship back to the responsible factory in the snowy state of Maine. With help from Peter, Dexter discovered that the factory was owned by Caravan, a corporation that used child labor on its assembly lines. While they were investigating further, Sean Cornelly arrived. Telling the two police that he’d found a worker willing to talk to them, he lured the pair into an ambush. There, local battle robots suddenly appeared and threatened the two police. Cornelly had betrayed Dexter for good, as he formerly worked at the factory. Dexter and Peter were forced to surrender in order to avoid collateral damage to the factory’s numerous child workers. They were injected with toxins that paralyzed them and rendered them unconscious. The incapacitated officers were subsequently transported to Sean Cornelly’s headquarters. The two police woke up in an unfamiliar room some time later, restrained by stun cuffs. They had been captured by Cornelly, who spoke to them and said he planned to hold them until the state Senator was ransomed. Unfortunately for Sean, the senator died from a sudden heart attack. This panicked Sean’s assistant, who rushed into the room where the officers were held and began to argue with the pirate leader. During their quarrel, Peter broke free from his restraints and telekinetically summoned his sword through the door the assistant had opened. Peter then dueled with Cornelly, intending to kill him. Only Dexter’s objection stopped him from slaying his overmatched foe. Instead, Peter arrested the two pirates and returned to New York with his friend. The failure of their mission was coupled with Peter only being allowed to watch while attempting to survive any stray blasts. As such, he felt this was not truly his first battle he fought in. Five days later, Peter was turned loose on the NoHeads of his own free will. He quickly found their robot, who was already dueling four police at once. After dispatching the robot, Peter was confronted by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who eventually deserted the ensuing duel. After the fight was over, Peter was congratulated, and Sheriff Bladepoint deemed him a true Super. They built the MBH, and Peter became Baby Intelligence. The Inferno of the Police Grand Army Subsequently, Baby Intelligence brought Giga, Metamash, and Bomb Man to justice. Baby Intelligence continued his quest to purge the NoHeads. Soon after his promotion, Sebiscuits came to the MBH, requesting to train with him. Intelligence tested him, but these tests were unsuccessful for Sebiscuits. Intelligence believed that the baby was clearly affected by his temper and that he still clung too tightly to his passion to be trained safely. Hours before this event, Mayor Katie Black was kidnapped by Mr. Stupid NoHead and taken onto his base, the Wasp. As he was wrapping up his meeting with Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence was quickly called in from the police to rescue the captive leader of New York City. Baby Intelligence ordered Sebiscuits to leave, then rushed in to rescue the Mayor. However, Sebiscuits pursued, something Intelligence learned when Sebiscuits attempted to rescue his ship from disaster. Sebiscuits succeeded, and they landed onboard the Wasp, where Intelligence deduced that it was too late to escort Sebiscuits home. As a team, the two fought their way to where the Mayor was being held captive by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Together, Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits engaged the NoHead in battle. Initially, the two babies used lesser styles to lull NoHead into a false sense of confidence, before suddenly switching to their more advanced styles. NoHead was caught off-guard and pushed Intelligence off to the side to deal with Sebiscuits exclusively. While Sebiscuits clashed with NoHead, Intelligence dealt with the robot soldiers that NoHead had brought to distract the two. However, once he did so, NoHead immediately kicked Sebiscuits aside and strangled Baby Intelligence before hurling him to the side of the room and slamming him into a balcony, rendering Intelligence unconscious and injured. Consequently, he did not witness NoHead’s escape. When Baby Intelligence recovered, he found himself upside-down, in an elevator shaft, staring at Black hanging on the shaft with Sebiscuits. Quickly righting himself, he asked where Mr. Stupid NoHead was, and Sebiscuits replied that he had escaped. After exiting the elevator, Intelligence suggested they make their way to the hangar to hopefully find another escape vessel. However, he and his allies were confronted by more robots. Sebiscuits was separated from Intelligence and the Mayor by a ray wall, but they rendezvoused a little while later. Intelligence’s comlink then received a distress call from another police who’s cruiser was being brutally attacked. Sebiscuits and Intelligence then mounted two of the Wasp’s cannons to attack the NoHead ship that was attacking the cruiser. They shot the vital sections of the ship, and destroyed the battleship. When they got back into the hallways, however, they got caught in a ray shield. Brought to the bridge, they were gloated at by another NoHead, but Baby Intelligence telekinetically threw back her hood and was shocked to find his mother was alleged with the NoHeads. Despite this, Intelligence remained confident and retrieved his sword from Rotta and cut his and Sebiscuits’ bonds. Engaging and defeating Rotta’s bodyguards, they moved to corner the NoHead. However, Rotta climbed aboard her escape vessel and deserted the fight. Having no other escape, Intelligence asked if Sebiscuits could pilot this cruiser. Sebiscuits managed to crash-land the remains of the ship, and they walked away relatively unscathed. After the fight, Sebiscuits was dubbed a superhero by Baby Intelligence, who had long had a change of heart. Shortly afterwards, Katie Black made an amend for the police to come directly under Baby Intelligence’s control. However, Baby Intelligence would not have it. Sebiscuits’ training immediately began after the Battle of the Wasp. Baby Intelligence also allowed him to pick out his dormitory, out of a line of 10 bunkers with beds and dressers. He later put a nametag on the top of it. Sebiscuits was required to study all seven Forms for a time. Because there was little Baby Intelligence could still teach him about sword combat, he was allowed to study his preferred form of Ataru after a week of studying the other Forms (most members had to wait an entire month before doing the same). He also learned to control his powers of telekinesis and lightning, and limit his use of shooting fire. Later, Sebiscuits came across a chamber downstairs, but security measures prevented his entry inside. When Sebiscuits asked Baby Intelligence what was in the chamber downstairs, Intelligence warned him not to go there. He also discouraged excessive television, but Sebiscuits was more than happy to comply as the only movies he knew were ones he had deemed “babyish.” About a week after Sebiscuits joined the group, Baby Intelligence received a phone call from a teenager named Paige, who told him of her powers, reminded him of her victory at the NoHead Base in 2013, and requested she become an S.M.S.B. member. He invited her over, where she passed the tests and joined the group. After the Battle of Palmyra, he also induced Baby Strength and Force Baby. Times of darkness Less than a month after he joined the NoHeads, Darren Slade felt terrible for his actions. After he realized Annabeth Black, who had tried and ultimately failed to seduce Baby Intelligence, could not help him, he instead went to Baby Intelligence for help. In response, Baby Intelligence told him that if he betrayed them, he would probably die. He instead advised Darren become an insurgent under the government, which he did. Sebiscuits was still an S.M.S.B. member, but he began to feel conflicted about the possibility that Baby Intelligence was virtually neglecting him. Further severing his trust in him, Intelligence urged Sebiscuits to spy on Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sebiscuits began distrusting him even more. Believing he was trying to keep him away from the MBH, Sebiscuits began to slowly lose his respect for the governing body, a mistrust and plaguing uncertainty that furthered his fall to darkness, though Intelligence was unaware of this. As he continued to meet with NoHead, the villain slowly began to plant the seeds of the dark side in Sebiscuits. Back at the MBH, Baby Intelligence prepared for a search for the new NoHead base. However, a distraught Sebiscuits arrived and confirmed it was in Palmyra. Baby Intelligence thanked him and summoned the others; then they boarded their Pinewood Derby along with Sebiscuits. Paige flew in her personal fighter. They departed to destroy the new base. As the fight began, Baby Intelligence disabled an NBV vehicle and decided to ride it to the base, along with another one Paige ended up riding. They arrived at the front gate, but the five robots guarding the gates spotted them there and alerted the entire army. The S.M.S.B. retaliated, fearlessly engaging the army. After clearing the squad, Baby Intelligence led the others in the base itself. As the battle raged in the hangar, Sebiscuits and Paige left. Baby Intelligence fought on, and they made their way for the control room. Eventually, Baby Intelligence sensed Paige was in danger. He took off in a speeder and arrived upon the scene as his friend was in free-fall. Catching Paige in his open-top airspeeder, Intelligence went to rejoin the battle. While the battle raged, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered his replicas to execute Operation: Purge, which meant the extermination of all police. Baby Intelligence sensed his police brethren being killed all around and, coming to the only logical conclusion for so many concurrent deaths of his fellow police, he suddenly realized, in an instant, that the NoHeads were responsible. Worst of all, before the attack began, he felt Sebiscuits’ ascension into NoHead’s new apprentice. Despite being filled with grief, he was still able to defend himself. They then went to the conquered police station so they could rescue any survivors. As they clashed with a legion of robot soldiers, Paige rejoined them via speeder bike, her mechnohand now installed. Together, they infiltrated the base, and saw the station littered with the bodies of fallen police, who had been slaughtered with a sword. They fought their way through to the control room and came across recordings on a security camera that showed his former apprentice cutting down several police, and bowing before NoHead and being proclaimed his new apprentice. Although Baby Intelligence was heartbroken, Paige managed to rouse him to action. Just then, Sebiscuits entered the room and challenged the entire group. Soon, Baby Intelligence was left to face him alone. Sebiscuits turned to his former Master, only to be defeated. Later, Baby Intelligence learned of a prophecy foretelling the death of the NoHeads. He was surprised to learn that Mr. Stupid NoHead had concluded that the prophecy was about Lindsay Kellerman, the daughter of Zach and Bridgett Kellerman. Along with Sheriff Bladepoint, Baby Intelligence made arrangements to ensure the safety of the three, but they failed. Lindsay, however, survived NoHead's attempt on her life, confirming her destiny. Second NoHead War During the Second NoHead War, the Hecks' loyalties were divided and Rotta and Greg met their ends thanks to Mr. Stupid NoHead. Because Bella and her husband had been killed beforehand, Peter was left as the only known survivor of the family. However, Peter Hecks, who now went by Master Intelligence, soon became famous for his many accomplishments, beginning when he went on to oppose Mr. Stupid NoHead and his army and destroy them once and for all. He played an important role in four different wars and was the one to defeat the Gladiator once and for all. He also has a Holocard in his honor. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Hecks family